Arisen
by Arctica Ice
Summary: One night Bloom disappears without a trace leaving the Winx Club and Sky in an uproar. In her absence a dangerous yet forgotten enemy returns bent on getting revenge on the Winx and those who aided in his destruction (A.K.A the entire magic universe). This causes chaos to reign to reign. Will this be the start of an era of evil? Will a new villain arise from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was dark and stormy. The black sky was filled with dark, thunderous clouds which cried heavily with flashes of lighting. The thunder roared; the wind blew strongly shaking the strongest of trees.

Within Alfea walls, most fairies were in bed asleep peacefully. Mind you most, a pale skinned fairy with flaming red hair and cyan eyes was out of bed and busy at that. With precise swiftness, she quickly grabbed some: jeans, T-shirts, and as much clothing as she could possibly need and placed them in her small suitcase. Upon doing this, she grabbed her backpack and suit case and exited her dorm and made her way through the maze like corridors to the Alfea kitchens and filled her backpack with food supplies.

Suddenly a hazel brown cat with pixie wings and big yellow eyes appeared next to her along with a blue, long eared bunny with wisps of white, though the cat was flying.

"Hello Purr." Bloom said smiling, "Hey Kiko!"

She continued her task. "Why are you two here?"

The two animals started to reply at the same time causing a commotion.

"Shush!" Bloom quickly shushed them. She stared at them while they stared back. Briefly they had a staring contest. "I'm guessing you guys want to come along with me?"

They nodded to answer her question.

Bloom sighed and spoke to them, "Fine, but no complaining!" she looked to Kiko. "Got it?"

They nodded once again.

"Great, now let's go." She said exiting the kitchen.

The trio stood outside the gates of Alfea with Bloom looking towards the school sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Winx, this wasn't supposed to happen." Bloom said sadly with the tears streaming down her face with rain drops. "I didn't ask for this to happen, I never even wanted it to happen. I hope you all can forgive me." She turned to face Red Fountain "I'm sorry Sky."

Within the next flash of lighting the trio had disappeared from Magix.

**Author note: This is not entirely my story. I adopted it from Shardas and I am now continuing it because I enjoyed it and it is shame it is no longer continued. If you have read her version there may be major differences. This is my first story on this site so if you read and review giving me your concerns, questions and suggestions it is appreciated.**

**Arctica**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Missing Fairy

The fairies of Alfea awoke to a bright, cheerful morning. The sun's rays shone through the window of the Winx's dorm sending numerous rays of light into the room. One of these rays landed on the face of a Hispanic fairy. Her skin was caramel in colour. Her bright, jade eyes opened and shone through her curtain of light brown hair which had honey brown highlights to the front.

Flora awoke and rose from bed only pausing to stretch. She then proceeded to her roommate's bed.

"Bloom, sweetie. It's time-" Flora started and paused.

Bloom's bed was empty. Flora felt the bed soon to realize it was cold.

'Hmm' Flora thought. 'She must have gotten up already.'

On that thought she turned to her shower and proceeded to shower and dress.

(Alfea, Dining Hall)

All the students had assembled in the Dining Hall. Most were already seated, devouring the delicious meal of: pancakes covered in syrup; plump sausages and hash browns along with golden brown, toasted bagels.

Flora had walked over to the other congregated Winx members and sat down pulling a plate of pancakes towards her. As usual Musa was listening to music loudly; Techna was presently fiddling with her PDA and Aisha was watching in amazement at how much Stella could eat.

"How do you do it?" Aisha asked amazed.

"How do I do what?" Stella asked confused.

"Eat so much?!" Aisha replied, exasperated.

"I don't eat that much!" Stella replied indignantly.

"Actually, you do." Musa inputted.

"Nothing get pasts you does it?" Stella asked, pretty much, annoyed.

"Your stomach is a bottomless pit." Aisha said.

"It is not!"

"Guys." Flora said silencing them. "Where's Bloom?"

Everyone passed until Stella spoke.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Stella said.

"Maybe Sky knows?" Flora suggested.

"Great, who has his number?" Musa asked.

No one spoke.

"Are we serious?" Musa asked. "None of us has our best friend's boyfriend's number?"

"Or we can call her?" Techna suggested.

Stella pulled out her phone and dialled Bloom's number and got nothing but voicemail. She tried again and didn't get through. The other pulled out their phones and tried with no results.

"Where is she?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"We may need to search for her." Stella replied.

"No, our friend is missing?" Musa asked sarcastically

"Who is missing?" asked a sharp voice.

The Winx turned and found Ms. Griselda behind them. A tall, slender woman of straight, brown hair in a short, sharp style like her glasses stood over them in a smokey blue dress.

"Who is missing?" Ms. Griselda repeated sternly.

"Bloom!" Techna said quickly. "She's missing from breakfast."

"Hmm." Ms. Griselda hummed suspiciously.

She didn't seem to believe them but she let it slide and walked away to some random rule breaker. The Winx took a breath of relief.

"That was close one." Flora remarked. "We need to find Bloom."

"And fast." Stella added. "Flora and I will search Gloomy Wood. Techna and Musa, you guys search the areas of around Lake Roccaluche and Aisha check out Magix."

(Lake Roccaluche)

Between Techna and Musa, in their enchantix transformations; were searching the lake. By overflying it they had a bird eye's view, which was an absolute waste of time. All that was seen was a carpet of green trees, a few animals and birds. For the past fifteen minutes the duo had not seen a flash of red hair or even one person.

"There's not a single person down there." Musa said. "I can't see anyone."

"Well, we are flying so we're most likely going to see treetops." Techna told her.

"But who can miss Bloom's hair?" Musa asked

"True. Let's land."

Techna and Musa then landed and Techna proceeded to call Stella.

"Nothing here Stella," Techna told her "we're going to head back."

Techna nodded to Musa and with that said and done the two fairies headed off to school.

(Gloomy Wood)

Like Musa and Techna, Flora and Stella were using their enchantix forms to search faster. Like the other two they weren't having any luck. As they walked through the dense green forest they listened for the slightest sounds to show human presence but found none. After trekking through the forest for forty five minutes. Flora was exhausted and doubtful of finding Bloom while Stella was the complete opposite. Stella was energetic and jumping at every sound hoping it was Bloom.

"Stella, we need to leave." Flora said tiredly. "We've been out here for nearly an hour."

"Five more minutes!" Stella pleaded.

"Stel…" Flora trailed off.

A shuffling sound of the leaves was heard. Flora and Stella stood hoping silently. Then blonde, chestnut brown and raven black hair came into view. It was Sky, Brandon and Helia

"What are you two doing out here?" Helia asked hugging Flora.

"We're looking for Bloom." Flora replied.

"What do you have to do with this?!" Stella asked angrily, hitting Sky with a solar flare.

Sky got up groggily from the tree he had been flung into.

"I haven't seen or heard from Bloom since last Monday." Sky said annoyed. "And even then she was upset, almost nervous too see me."

"So you did play a part!" Stella exclaimed angrily rushing towards him.

"Whoa princess!" Brandon said. "So Bloom's missing?"

"Didn't we just make that clear?" Stella asked before collapsing into tears.

"You girls should return to school." Helia announced. He turned to Sky," You coming?"

"Not yet." Sky replied before sitting at the foot of a nearby tree.

From there he watched the group of five walk away. After they were gone, Sky cried like the sky had last night. He howled like a wounded animal, he screamed, he let loose his misery and pent up frustration. After that little episode he sat again with red eyes.

'Why Bloom?' he thought. 'Why?'

**A/N:.I am really, really sorry about the late update and to those who got an email saying chapter 2 was up, another round of apologies. Thanks for the reviews all of you who read my first chapter, they are appreciated. Again feel free to press that button below if you have any : questions, comments or suggestions you would like to inform me of. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite, followed or just read, it is honestly appreciated. This is a little 'I'm sorry' for the false chapter. This was to be up yesterday but unfortunately I was struck by a little illness, but I'm up and running again. You guys can expect the next chapter hopefully by Saturday midnight.**

**Guest: I'll most likely update every Saturday.**

**Any way enough of me talking, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

A Parent's Reaction

(Gardenia)

The night she had left, Bloom, Kiko and Purr had immediately teleported to Gardenia. No. 28 Maple Drive, the house of her adoptive parents, to be exact.

Bloom gathered up her luggage and her pets and went to the door and knocked. A yell came from within the house and in a minute or two later the door opened to reveal her mother, Vanessa.

The slightly tan skinned woman of short brown hair which frames her face and hazel brown eyes greeted her daughter at the door; the only difference was her clothing. Instead of her usual outfit of blue overalls and white shirt underneath, she wore pink pajamas.

"Bloom?" Vanessa exclaimed, obviously surprised by her appearance.

She gave Bloom a warm hug in which Bloom did not return. Holding Bloom at arm's length she observed her. Vanessa studied the young girl in front of her, taking in the sad sight before her. Her daughter had puffy red eyes and a constellation of tears on her lashes. Bloom stood in front of the older woman sniffling.

"Bloom, Honey?" Vanessa asked startled. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Can I just come in?" Bloom asked quietly. "I have something to tell you and dad."

"Of course" Vanessa replied worriedly. And she moved out of the door way into the hallway.

Bloom walked into the hallway behind her mother and entered the living room that was once so familiar. Upon entry she found her father sitting in a recliner watching the television.

"Hi dad." Bloom said hoarsely.

Mike was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Due to his job as a fireman he had gained a muscular built. Like his wife Mike was in his pajamas which were green in colour.

Mike arose from his seat and turned to face his daughter. Seeing Bloom's face he hastened to her side and seated her on the olive green couch.

"Honey, what's?" He asked. "Is Valtor back?"

"No."

"Did Gloom come back?" He asked.

"Who's Gloom?" Vanessa asked.

"Her dark side."

"You know if you keep interrupting we'll never find out what she's trying to say."

"Right." Mike said. Turning to Bloom he asked "What is it?"

Bloom took a deep breath, determined to say it as quickly and bluntly as possible. She won't stutter, stammer, she won't sugar coat it. She'll just say it and wait for their reactions.

"I'm pregnant."

They all sat in awkward silence briefly until her mother broke the silence.

"Well I'm speechless." Vanessa admitted. "Whose is it?"

"Sky's. Who else?" Bloom told her. "Dad?"

"Abortion?" Mike said. His face was calm and emotionless.

"What?!" Bloom and Vanessa cried. Bloom angrily and Vanessa shocked.

"You both heard me." Mike said. "Bloom you must abort that child."

"Dad, are you insane?" Bloom asked angrily. "It's a human being!"

"Mike I agree it's overly extreme….." Vanessa started.

"NO!" Mike yelled. "I will not allow it!" His calm exterior melted away to show Hurricane Mike.

"Well it's MY BODY and it's MY MISTAKE, therefore I will deal with it!" Bloom yelled back now standing.

"See this is what happens when we allow you to go off by yourself! You are irresponsible! How could you lie down under him and do this?"

"You know in the Magic Dimension I'm legally an adult?!"

"Well, you're on Earth and you're under eighteen making you a minor!"

As this shouting match went on Kiko and Purr dismayed and frighten (or a better word petrified) at their mistress' anger and level of voice, ran and hid. Purr teleported to God knows where and Kiko made himself scarce by escaping into the kitchen. Vanessa tried vainly to stop the two from going at each other throats but to no avail.

"I love Sky and Sky loves me! Why can't you see that?"

"He's just a pretty, playboy prince who's using you! I have seen this before!"

"Really?! Pray tell! When have you seen a prince of a magical planet?"

"Well, I'll ha…."Mike trailed off. "Ah-ah-ahchoo!"

He sneezed continuously. "Did you bring that dratted cat?!" He asked.

"Yes." Bloom replied.

"Now I have to get my allergens." Mike said before heading for the stairs.

Bloom stood breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed staring angrily after her father. Vanessa seeing her anger tried to calm her but Bloom being Bloom it was like trying to control the weather. In short near impossible.

"Bloom, dear," Vanessa started "He doesn't really mean it he's just-"

"He's just what?" Bloom asked angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone, especially Sky."

"Why not? Would Sky have reacted similarly?" Vanessa questioned.

"I'm not sure, though I'm sure his parents would've." Bloom said sadly.

Bloom returned to her seat on the worn couch and started to tear up.

"Apparently being the princess of a dead planet is just as bad as a commoner." She said tearfully.

Bloom sighed and Vanessa sat next to her.

"Bloom, you realize you have to tell them eventually?" Vanessa said. "Sky has the most right to know, if anyone should know it should be him."

"I know, I was going to tell him but I got so scared." Bloom admitted. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"No, you won't." Said a voice.

Bloom and her mother turned to see Mike with a swollen nose that was so red it could put Rudolph to shame and in his left hand was a bottle of anti-histamine.

"What do you mean 'You won't'" Bloom questioned raising a brow.

"I'm cutting of all your ties to the magic dimension." Mike replied.

"What? Why?" Bloom asked angrily.

"To protect you."

"Protect me from what?! And how am I going to tell Sky? It's not like I can tie a note to an owl's leg and send it to him!"

"My word is final!"

"Your word makes no sense!"

Mike ignored her and went on his way back up the stairs. Bloom stared angrily after the man she had once called her father while Vanessa stood worriedly.

"You should probably head to your room." Vanessa suggested. "Get some rest."

"Whatever." Bloom mumbled heading over to her luggage.

"You can't lift those up the stairs." Vanessa told her. "You could hurt your back."

"Mom, it's a suitcase and a backpack." Bloom told her. "Besides why lift when I have magic?"

Using her magic she levitated the little suitcase up the stairs and followed quickly behind it and entered her room. Like her daughter and husband, Vanessa decided to go to bed. She checked the locks on the doors and switched of the lights and proceeded to bed.

(Gardenia, Bloom's room)

Bloom stepped into her room, having all the familiarity rush back to her. Her drawing table (which was forever full of drawings from her childhood and the previous year along with her art supplies) still stood in its corner between her pine wardrobe and the wall. She lay in her bed, which lies opposite of the wardrobe and underneath her window, just thinking. As usual, Purr appeared out of nowhere and started rubbing against her vibrant red hair.

"Hey, Purr." She said smiling for the first time that night. "Where's Kiko?"

Immediately after her question, there was weird knocking sound from outside her door. Slowly she got up and opened the door which allowed Kiko entry.

Shortly afterwards, she returned to her bed and started to stare out the window thoughtfully and sighed.

"I wonder what the Winx are doing now." She pondered aloud.

Kiko looked at her curiously while Purr continued to nuzzle her hair.

"I miss Sky." She told them. "Even though it has happened already I still can't believe we did that."

"I never thought this would happen and that was my mistake. Now look at me." She sighed yet again. "You guys know what I mean right?"

Her pets gave her a look that plainly said 'we are males, we do not have boy troubles, nor or we teenaged girls. We're just pets."

Bloom sighed and turned off her lights.

"Goodnight night guys." Bloom told them before drifting into slumber.

**AN: Hi guys me again (wow talkative aren't I?) again if you have any questions, comment, suggestions or anything to tell me at all feel free and don't be shy. As I was writing this a thought came across my head (this happens a lot.). What if I brought back in Valtor, I mean this does this does take place between the end of the third season and the first movie. So a penny for your thoughts, should I used Valtor/Baltor or not, please leave a review and tell me.**

**Till the snow wears a Yankee cap**

**Arctica**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breaking The News

(Alfea, the Winx's dorm)

After searching for Bloom the remainder of the Winx members had congregated in the dorm anxiously waiting on Aisha hoping she had some news. Along with the Winx were Brandon and Helia who had followed them back from the forest mainly because Stella kept trying to run (or fly off) to find Bloom. At the moment Brandon was closely holding Stella in his lap against his chest reassuring her that Bloom was probably safe somewhere, while Helia just sat next to Flora with a comforting arm around her. Techna for once was not fiddling with a gadget or electronic device of some sort and Musa was Emo radiating. This meant she sat in a corner of the main window looking off emotionlessly in the distance. Seeing that she wasn't exactly in the talking mood the others chose to leave her alone.

Within the next fifteen minutes they all heard footsteps and the turning of the doorknob. Thinking it was Aisha they all jumped up excitedly. Oh, how sadly mistaken they were. Unfortunately it was Griselda. The woman took one sweeping look in the room and spotted the two boys who were looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the boys sharply. "Do you have special Visitor Passes?"

"No ma'am." They replied.

"Are you special relatives?"

"No ma'am."

"Then get out. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am." With that said, the two males exited the room as fast as they could.

Ms. Griselda returned her sight to the girls and cast another sweeping look around the dorm.

"Where are Miss Bloom and Miss Aisha?" She asked

"Um..." Musa started.

"Magix." Techna supplied. 'At least one of them.' She thought to herself.

"Hmm." Griselda hummed, and then asked "Why haven't you five gone. You are hardly seen without each other. Why is Miss Stella not in Magix with them?"

"She had a date with Brandon and I did with Helia." Flora lied. "That's why the boys were here."

"That doesn't explain Miss Techna and Miss Musa. Why is Stella so quiet? It's a rarity for her not to talk for so long."

"Oh crud." Musa thought silently. "Well…"

Then Aisha decided to rush straight in to the room and start talking quickly without realizing who was in the room. (Wow, major bad timing.)

"Guys I didn't find…." Aisha trailed off after realizing who was in the room with them.

"Miss Aisha, what didn't you find?" Ms. Griselda inquired.

"That cute top Stella wanted." Aisha replied after a moment hesitation.

"And where is Miss Bloom?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Aisha.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Griselda yelled angrily.

"Uh…" was the unison chorus coming from the girls.

"Come. With. Me!" Ms. Griselda practically growled.

The five girls sighed in defeat and followed the strict member of staff to Headmistress Faragonda's office.

(Alfea, Headmistress Faragonda's Office)

After breakfast, Ms. Faragonda had retired to her private study within her office. In this room she decided to relax after all it was Saturday and even teachers deserve a little relaxation. As a matter of fact most of the staff was either spending the day in Magix whether it was to watch a movie at the cinema or to have dinner at one of the famed restaurant or visit their home planets. Either way her staff always found a way to have fun that is all but one.

Faragonda sighed. Griselda always worked non-stop. No matter how much she begged the woman to relax and stop working so hard but it was always without success. Even when she took her to the carnival down in Magix to have some fun Griselda spent the whole trip being the Head of Discipline.

A knock came from outside. Most likely someone was coming to speak to her. Didn't they know today was Saturday.

"It's most likely Griselda." Faragonda thought aloud.

In the end she gave in and went over to her usual seat behind her desk and sighed.

"Enter." She called.

The Winx members came in. The brainy one, the tomboy, the music lover, the peacemaker, the loud one (as Codatorta calls her) and the wait, where's the trouble maker? (Another one of Codatorta's creations.) But who came in behind them? Griselda. What a big surprise.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Faragonda asked.

"These five are up to something!" Ms. Griselda stated. "And Miss Bloom seems to be playing hide 'n' seek!"

"Girls, to give Griselda peace of mind, what is going on?" Faragonda asked tiredly.

The five girls looked at each other nervously, silently communicating with one another until someone finally spoke.

"Bloom is missing." Musa said.

"Missing?" Ms. Faragonda questioned. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"M.I.A, gone, no more, poof, Harry Houdini gone, andato, ido, abi…" Stella said.

"Thank you for the many examples of gone Stella." Musa said cutting her off. "By the way who's Harry Houdini?"

Stella was about to reply until Faragonda interrupted her.

"Girls." Faragonda said raising a glove covered hand. "What happened?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning I found Bloom's bed empty. So I guessed she was at breakfast with the others, but when I went she wasn't in the Dining Hall." Flora explained.

"Which led us to wonder where she was and led us on a search," Aisha further explained.

"To sum it up, we were unsuccessful in finding her." Techna finished.

"Do any of you have any ideas where she could be or could've gone?" Faragonda asked.

They all looked to each other.

"There is one place." Stella said.

"Where?" Griselda asked.

"Gardenia, her home town." Stella replied, "When she goes missing she's usually found there."

"So why didn't you go there?" Griselda asked.

"And give you a free chance at giving us detention?" Musa asked. "Fat chance!"

"Thank you." Faragonda said. "You are dismissed."

The five girls filed out of her office, then Griselda looked at her.

"Zelda, we're going to earth."

(Earth, Gardenia)

Within the next half an hour, Faragonda and Griselda had arrived in Gardenia right outside a place called the Fruitty Music Bar where they heard music blaring loudly and the sound of cheers erupting from eager teenagers inside. As usual the bar was having open mic night as usual which starts at five every Friday .

"Teenagers." Griselda grumbled.

"Oh Zelda," Faragonda chuckled, "let them have their fun."

As they were standing in the middle of the side walk a group of teenagers passed them.

"Move aside grandmas!" one of them said roughly.

The teen was a male with West Indian sepia coloured skin. He sported a wild, tangled, black afro. His eyes were the colour of soft chocolate. His built was tall and fairly lanky. He wore baggy black jeans which fell off his butt, exposing his plaid underwear and an abusive language t-shirt.

As the boys moved on Griselda glared daggers at them while Ms. Faragonda picked herself up.

"The earth teenagers seem a little more rude and unruly than what I'm used to." Ms. Faragonda remarked.

"It is apparent Fara."

"Griselda we must change our looks. As the young man unkindly remarked, we look rather old."

In the next few seconds their clothes had changed. Ms. Faragonda's usual suit of a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles surrounding the neck, her navy blue vest with white trim, puffed sleeves and single violet button and her long, ruffled, pink skirt were replaced with a three quarters length baby pink dress and her black heels were replaced with pink flip flops. Along with her new outfit she wore a beige straw hat. Ms. Griselda's usual attire had changed to a knee length blue jeans and smokey blue t—shirt. Her feet were now adorned with sliver sandals.

"Let us find Miss Bloom shall we?" Griselda muttered. "The sooner I get out of these clothes the better."

Ms. Faragonda merely chuckled at her companion's impatience as they headed of in search of Bloom's home.

(Gardenia, No.28 Maple Drive)

Vanessa was just finishing up dinner. Unfortunately Mike and Bloom hadn't talk to one another since last night. In truth it had resulted to them avoiding each other like the plague. Bloom was still furious that Mike had demanded she abort her baby and Mike was frustrated Bloom wouldn't listen to him.

Vanessa sighed inwardly sighed. She had to give Bloom credit for standing up for her baby but was still upset she had given away her virginity so early. And considering they were giving each other silent treatment it was just her at the moment. As they were avoiding each other, Bloom was volunteering at the flower shop and Mike was at the fire station. As she stood thoughtfully there was a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" She yelled as she approached the door.

When she opened the door she found two elderly ladies on the front steps. One them was smiling kindly and the other looked as if she was wishing she was somewhere else.

"Can I help you?" Vanessa asked slowly.

"Yes." The smiling lady said. "Does a fairy with the name of Bloom currently reside here presently?"

"Yes." Vanessa replied hesitantly.

"May we come in?" The stern one asked.

"Sure," Vanessa said, "but who are you?"

"I am Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea," the kindly one introduced, "and this is my companion, Ms. Griselda Head of Discipline."

"I'm Vanessa, Bloom's mother." Vanessa told her.

"Where is your daughter?" Faragonda asked as she sat herself on the Peters' couch. Griselda soon followed behind.

"She's volunteering in my place at my job." Vanessa sat in the armchair opposite them.

"Do you have any idea why she left Alfea?" Ms. Griselda interrogated.

"Well…" Vanessa started. A familiar cry rang through the house.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Bloom, come here a moment." Vanessa requested. "There are some ladies asking for you."

As Bloom entered the room her facial expression soon became one of shock.

"Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda why are you guys here?" Bloom asked.

"We could ask the same." Said Ms. Faragonda worriedly "Why did you leave school?"

"Trust me. I did not want to leave it's just…" Bloom paused, "something came up."

"What came up?" asked Griselda.

"I prefer not to say."

"Miss Bloom, I did not come to this planet, to wear weird clothing, get verbally abused by a teenaged punk and half thrown into a shrub for you to play the hiney!" Griselda said aggressively. " Now spit it out!"

"Fine! I'm pregnant!" Bloom yelled angrily.

There was a pause between them making things a little awkward.

"I was not expecting that." Ms. Griselda remarked. "Boy trouble, yes, a fight with friends, maybe but not this."

"Well," Ms. Faragonda said rising to her feet, "we should head back to Alfea."

"Yes the Winx will be overjoyed to hear news of Bloom." Griselda replied.

"No!" Bloom shouted. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why ever not?" Griselda asked.

"It's complicated." Bloom replied with a sigh.

Faragonda sighed and looked straight into her student's eyes.

"Bloom this is your decision," Faragonda said sadly, " I can't say I agree with the choice but you're choosing what you think is good for you and your baby. We won't tell. Not without your consent."

"Headmistress Faragonda!" Griselda cried.

"We won't tell." Ms. Faragonda repeated sharply. Turning to Bloom. "Good bye dear."

She went over to Griselda and in seconds they were gone in a flash and gold, silver sparkles. Vanessa and her daughter stood staring at the spot where the strange duo had disappeared in thoughtful silence.

**A/N: Hiya guys. Here was a new chapter. I probably sound like a broken record but, if you have any questions, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism don't be shy just tell and try my best to please. Though if it interferes with the plot of the story I am really sorry but I won't use it but don't let this discourage you.**

**PeaceLoveFairy: Thanks for the suggestion and clarification but unfortunately it interferes with the scenes coming up, but thanks anyway.**

**Again remember I adopted this story plot from Shardas, so not entirely mine. So later.**


	5. Sneak Peek

Sneak Peek

**WARNING: This is NOT an actual chapter. This is merely a sneak peek in to upcoming chapters due to request by WinxClubLover1999 I decided to write this in order to satisfy her until the actual chapter.**

**WARNING: Read at your own risk. Later chapters while not look exactly like this I wrote it this way because it is a sneak peek. Remember not actual Chapter.**

Bloom was lying in bed wide awake thinking of the tiny being within her. Suddenly feeling restless she slowly struggled to get out of her bed, being pregnant really slowed things down; she walked over to her full length mirror. Now over forty weeks pregnant she was due to go into labour at any moment. She observed her now swollen abdomen. It looked like a giant beach ball.

She sighed. She would be a liar if she didn't say she was worried. She was worried about her unborn foetus. Worried about how her friends would react to the news. But most of all she was worried about how Sky would take the news.

Bloom felt a warm clear, almost sticky liquid pool between her legs on her bed. Her face went from one of puzzlement to realization.

"Oohh!" She drawled. "Crap!"

"Bloom, are you okay?" Andy asked worriedly. He stood next to Bloom as she laid in the maternity ward.

"I don't know. Let's see!" Bloom started angrily. "There's an idiot next to me if I'm okay, I am in extreme pain, I'm about to give birth to a child and said child's father has no idea he even has a child, so yeah, I'm just plain peachy." She finished sarcastically.

"Why isn't ** crying?!" Bloom asked hysterically. "Why can't I hear ***?!"

"Calm down Bloom." Vanessa soothed. "**'s okay."

"I won't calm down!" Bloom yelled "Why can't hear my baby?"

Sky looked on happily waiting for his love to appear. Him, the Winx, the other Specialists and (unfortunately) Diaspro waited impatiently for Bloom to reappear. When Griselda had announced the news of Bloom's return yesterday everyone was excited, everyone except Diaspro. Stella had even asked if she could camp out in Ms. Faragonda's office.

A portal of white gold light and silver sparkles opened in the office. First out stepped or hopped was Kiko and swiftly after him was the usual reappearing pixie cat, Purr. After the two pets stepped a figure.

Her familiar red hair and bright cyan eyes sent a shiver of excitement down Sky's spine. In her physique she was plumper, fuller in the breast and rounder in the hips.

But her new physique was not what was holding their attention. It was a fussy, little bundle in her arms. As she came out of the portal she walked over to Sky smiling, she was happy to see her boyfriend after all of those months. Upon reaching him she gave him the bundle.

A puzzled Sky looked down at the object in his arms and gave a yelp of surprise. In his arms was a baby looking up at him with bright, beautiful eyes.

**A/N: Well this was the sneak peek. Hope this satisfied some of you. I also hope I didn't give away too much. Any way so tell me what you think; was it exciting, suckish, boring, terrible, horrible, good, whatever, tell me what you think.**

**Arctica**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

He Returns

(Magic Dimension, Obsidian)

Obsidian. The place where evil forgotten souls go after death. A place of pure evil and darkness. A place where only pure evil can truly exist.

This evil place must be explained further in order for you to understand and grasp the real fear the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension feel. Oblivion is a feared place many believe to be a mere fairy tale, but it is very much real. Like all other realms Oblivion was created by the Great Dragon to exist as one among many others in Obsidian.

The first level was the Omega Dimension. An icy wasteland of unlimited vastness. Dangerous criminals were often placed in this realm to rot away never to see the light of day. This was often the case because there were giant, dangerous, ice snakes of unbelievable strength guarding this realm making sure no one escaped. Most of the time they manage to keep everyone within the icy prison but as we all know four criminals were infamously know for escaping but enough on that topic there is more to the tale.

The second level was the Realm of Nightmares. This realm was dimensionless, black and filled petrified shrieks. The inhabitants were best known as Shadows or Shades. These were the shadows of people's worst nightmares, anyone to ever enter this realm were usually driven insane by the time they got out that is if they ever got out. As some of you may have figured these creatures fed off nightmares. Those who escaped went to the land of the Living to wreak havoc in the dream world turning the most joyous and pleasant dreams into the most petrifying and sane reducing horrors. Many died of fright in the dream world which of course causes them to die in the real world. Of course Earth Dwellers quickly dismiss it as a death of natural causes but most of the time it is really the Shadows who cause these untimely demises.

Then there was the Realm of Chaos, the third level. This is the home of deformities. Like its citizens, the realm itself was abnormal. The sky was a swirly mass of black, navy blue, a dark purple and a splash of blood red. The atmosphere was bleak and blank, unlike the sky which at least had some cheerfulness; there was no hope, happiness, joy or pleasantry just desperation, depression and despair. The citizens were all giants. Some carried fifty heads and one hundred arms, some were almost normal except for the exception of possessing only one giant eye, others had a giant ear for a head and others had over hundreds of teeth.

Each carried their own power. The hundred handed clans had the strength of a thousand men and wide knowledge. The Cyclopes had eye sights like hawks. The Eared Ones had supersonic hearing which was their greatest trait but could also serve as their greatest weakness. Then we are left with the Dentibus. This clan was considered the most dangerous. Within their teeth, flowing through their gums was a dangerous venom called Mors Reguli. This venom was extremely fatal. The victim would often die in writhing agony, feeling as if they had been scratched by agouti claws and had salt rubbed into their wounds they would go through five minutes of painful suffering and then stop breathing.

These creatures were placed in their home due to the Populus Pacem. Deemed unworthy to live among the Normal they were unfairly cast into cast into the Obsidian Dimension. To ensure their escape was inevitable they were placed under the watchful eyes of three wicked creatures called Impiis.

Look how easy it was for me to wander away from the topic at hand. As much as I would love to bore you with information on each of the one hundred and twenty nine levels, I shall just inform of four, the most important.

The last and final level was Oblivion. Here was pure darkness; many screams rang through the dark domain. Lava pits and fires could be seen all over. Rocky cliffs and endless drops finished making up this hellhole.

In the darkest corner and deepest part of this domain, was a deep, hollowed, dark laugh. It had come from a disembodied cloud of smoke.

"Silly fairies." It laughed. "They honestly think they could get rid of me!"

He gave a dark chuckle.

"All they did was merely me of my body," the smoke said. It examined itself. "In which I am thankful. Now the ancestral shouldn't be able to control me as easily."

The smoke took the form of a man. His features showed him to be a handsome man of reddish blond hair which reached into his back and steel gray eyes which shone through darkness glowing brightly. His attire included a white ruffled dress shirt covered by a violet vest, violet dress pants and gray boots. To complete his outfit he wore a burgundy, leather jacket.

"I was merely weakened." The figure said. "They should know, especially Bloom, the Dragon Flame cannot be extinguished."

He started to walk away making his way through Oblivion.

"I, Valtor will rise once again!" Valtor said darkly. "I will make them all pay starting with that fairy Bloom!"

And with that said he turned into an ebony coloured smoke floating away. As he made his way through Oblivion he gave a dark evil laugh, hell bent on revenge.

**A/N: I am not going to lie this was one of my favourites to write. Well everyone thanks for your reviews. I do realize it was an unnecessary chapter, I am not asking for ideas I was just showing my ideas for upcoming chapters asking if you liked them. As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me.**

**Fluttershyfan1: When I first wrote it sounded a little too boring so I gave the Ice touch to make it funnier. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Unknown Known

(Gardenia; Vanessa's Floral Delights. Two weeks later)

It had been two weeks since Griselda and Faragonda's visit, which means Bloom, has been pregnant for five weeks. Unfortunately for her that meant many tired moments, a lot of morning sickness and many other usual symptoms and Bloom hated every moment especially the morning sickness. Not that she hated her baby, she loved the little unborn being she just hated pregnancy.

At the moment Bloom was with mother in the shop arranging a bouquet of red roses. To keep herself busy during the day (and away from Mike whenever he was home) she worked as her mother's assistant. With her was Purr and Kiko considering leaving them alone with each other was a big mistake. The first time they were left alone the usually tidy home was a nightmarish mess much to Vanessa despair. After a long lecture and tiresome cleaning the two pets were never left together again without supervision. With her job of floral arrangement done she watched her mother deal with a customer who had her two children, a boy and a girl, with her.

The two toddlers seemed to be a twin both had raven black hair. The girl's hair was long and flowing and had bright magenta eyes. Her brother on the other hand, had his messy hair cut to the nape of his neck and instead had mischievous violet eyes. Both were tanned and barely three feet. Momentarily they were playing with Purr and Kiko. They happily chased Kiko and Purr who were playfully running around the small store while their mother stared oddly after them.

"What are they doing?" The mother asked confused.

"I believe they are playing with my daughter's pet rabbit." Vanessa answered truthfully.

"I see that, what I mean is 'what are they doing to the air?'" the woman asked. "It looks they are playing with an invisible cat!"

Vanessa stifled her laughter, Bloom chuckled lightly. If only she could she see how right she is. Purr who had decided to become airborne , had the twins chasing him trying vainly to catch him. Out of pure mischief Bloom cast a secret non-verbal spell making Kiko airborne as well. She smiled at the toddlers' excitement and happiness as they started playing with Kiko as well.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The boy said excitedly. He tugged at his mother's hand. "De buwny wabbit fwying!"

As the mother turned Bloom ceased the spell. The mother sighed, finding said 'buwny' asleep in an empty flower pot.

"Gabriel, rabbits can't fly." She corrected him patiently.

"He can! He can!" The three year old insisted. "He fwew from de counter, to dat fwower pot!"

"The kitty fly too." The girl told the mother.

"Not you too Dani." The mother murmured.

The mother sighed tiredly and turned to Vanessa. Once again Bloom re-cast the spell, enjoying the young children's mirth at the flying rabbit. She watched the children marvel at the flying cat and rabbit who decided to perform a ballet duet in the air. The three of them watched the pets flip and twirl until the mother left.

"Come Gabe, come on Dani!" She called.

"Bye kitty, bye buwny!" Dani shouted.

"Bye!" Gabriel waved.

The magical pets waved their paws in a motion signalling goodbye. Bloom smiled at the toddlers and waved goodbye before carrying on her work.

"Bloom can you get them down from there?" Vanessa asked pointing at the two pets fighting on the ceiling. "It's okay with kids but adults don't need to think they have a few screws loose."

Bloom looked up. "Oh yeah, kinda forgot them."

With a snap of fingers, Kiko was instantly teleported back to counter in front of Bloom now flightless and Purr floated in the air eventually landing on the counter next to Kiko whom he stuck his tongue at.

"Why couldn't Ms. Parker see Purr?" Vanessa asked as she rubbed behind the cat's ear. "He was floating right in front of her at one point."

"Adults no longer believe in magic while children still do." Bloom replied simply. She picked up Kiko and stroked him. "So kids tend to see and hear things adults can't like pixies and pixie pets like Purr."

"Then why can I see him?"

"You believe in magic."

They fell into silence as they continued with their work.

"You have to go to a doctor to be sure." Vanessa spoke. "Just to be sure."

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I know how to pee on a stick." Bloom joked. "And read it. Besides the constant vomiting is proof."

Vanessa laughed at the joke. "I know but we still need to know how the baby's fine and if anything goes wrong."

"I guess so." Bloom shrugged.

"We have to leave around two," Vanessa said , "So we need to close up shop early."

"You made me appointment?" Bloom asked raising a brow.

"I want to know if my future grandson or granddaughter is healthy." Vanessa said with a smile.

Bloom smiled back. Quickly her expression changed to one indicating sickness and she turned lovely shade of mint green.

"Excuse me." She said quickly.

Immediately she ran to the bathroom in the back of the shop and sounds gagging indicated she was bringing up the contents of her stomach. Vanessa sighed and shook her head. Kiko and Purr hearing their mistress adopted looks of disgust. Purr himself turned a little green.

"I am glad I did not have to go through that." Vanessa thought to herself.

* * *

Bloom sat on an examination table with her mother sitting beside her in a chair while awaiting examination. With a quick glance around the room she saw numerous devices she probably would be unable to end, though two or three she was able to recognise. While in her thoughts a person walked in.

A medium height female with chocolate skin greeted them. She had deep brown eyes and long, straight jet black hair streaked with velvet red. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt, a white career shirt and black platforms. To complete her attire, she donned a white lab coat. When she spoke they heard she had an accent.

"Hi, I'm your obstetrician." She greeted cheerfully. "My name is Cecilia King."

"Hello, my name is Vanessa Miller and this is my daughter Bloom." Vanessa introduced.

"Well, now dat introductions are taken care of let's begin." Dr. King said. "Bloom, please lie on your back and hold up your shirt a lil' bit."

As Bloom laid back Dr. King pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The gloves snapped on a blue, yellow and black wristband. On the band were a boy and girl who were decorated in the same colours. Between them was the word 'Barbados'.

"Barbados? What's that?" Bloom questioned.

The doctor looked at her hand before replying. She had lost her cheery tone and sounded forlorn. "De name of de island I'm from. The wristband was a gift from one of my best friends before I moved here permanently."

"Do you miss them?" Bloom asked.

"Most," She replied sadly. "Fortunately, my other best friend lives in New York so she visits at least once uh month." She sighed. "That's enough about me. Back tuh you."

She then proceeded to rub a cold gel on Bloom's abdomen; afterwards she got a stick which she called a wand and hooked it up to a nearby screen. The wand or transducer was rubbed over Bloom's now gel covered abdomen and an image appeared on screen.

"See…here," She said hesitantly, "That's your baby."

"Where?" Vanessa asked peering at the screen.

"Right there." Dr. King said pointing at the screen. "It is de peanut nut shaped thing."

Bloom stared at the screen before her studying it. She was seeing her baby. At peanut size the least, but more or less she was actually seeing her son or daughter. Sky should be here to see this, but he wasn't. She chose the baby to be a secret. From its own father too. A wave of guilt the size of a tsunami washed over her. She then noticed another tiny shape next to Peanut.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the screen.

"What what's?" Dr. King asked.

"The thing next to my baby." Bloom explained.

Dr. King studied the image carefully.

"It is apparent you're going tuh have twins." Dr. King said "Congratulations!"

Bloom and Vanessa stared at the doctor; each had their own facial expression. Vanessa's was one of joy, shock and a little pride, while Bloom's was just shock.

"Aren't you guys happy?" The slightly worried doctor questioned.

"Yes, I'm overjoyed!" Vanessa cried. "Now I have two grandkids to spoil!"

They looked at Bloom.

"Yeah, I'm happy on the inside." Bloom replied still shocked.

Honestly she had no idea how she felt. She just stared in front of her, observing the two embryos within her. Part of her felt like screaming, another part was worried and another part just didn't what to feel. Mostly she wanted to shout the news to Sky. She felt another pang of guilt at the thought.

'He doesn't know, none of them know.' An annoying voice told her.

Bloom sighed at the thought of her friends, missing them. All of them, even Riven. Sadly, she chose this; anything that happened between her and her friends was of her liability. She couldn't just go back, could she? Her heart bled for them, Sky especially but this way was better wasn't it? Bloom misgivings were soon interrupted by her mother and Dr. King.

"Miss Bloom, you can pull back down your shirt." Dr. King said. "I must issue some warnings about twin pregnancies."

"Warning?" Vanessa asked.

"Warnings." Dr. King corrected vaguely as she wrote in her notepad. "For instance twin births come sooner than normal births and their weights will be lower than an average new born weight. Then there's the miscarriage of one twin, the twin to transfusion syndrome, the parasitic relationship, though I doubt that one, conjoint, again highly doubt that one."

"Wow." Bloom remarked. "There are complications to a twin pregnancy."

"Trust me I left out some." The doctor replied.

Bloom and her mother exchanged a look.

"Kind of makes me glad I'm infertile." Vanessa joked.

The doctor walked over to her supply cupboard and grabbed a few pamphlets on pregnancy and handed them to Bloom.

"If you want more information read these." She told her. "And come back in a few months so I can check on the peanuts."

They all laughed at her comment. Vanessa looked at her watch.

"We may as well head home." Said Vanessa.

Bloom shrugged in reply.

"Thank you for your services." Vanessa thanked.

"No prob." Dr. King replied. Turning to Bloom she said, "Keep healthy and get plenty of rest, trust me you'll need it."

"Sure." Bloom nodded as she left. "Bye."

The obstetrician waved goodbye before retreating into her office, leaving mother and daughter to return home.

* * *

After dinner, in an effort to get away from Mike (yet again) Bloom had taken refuge in her room and started reading the pamphlets given to her. While reading she had found some interesting facts. Unfortunately twenty minutes into that activity left her quite bored which allowed her thoughts to wander to her friends. With a sigh she rose and went over to her drawing table and commenced drawing in hopes of raising her spirits. Usually at the first of her sadness Kiko and Purr would make it their life mission to make her laugh or at least smile. Unluckily that meant something was either broken or there was a huge mess to clean, it was like having two toddlers around. Thankfully they were both asleep peacefully on her pillow.

Totally lost in thought, her pencil wandered the page aimlessly. Her thoughts ventured to what her friends lives would be like when she returned. The specialists had one more year to go before graduation which would be up by the time she got back and she and the Winx were in their final year before they became guardian fairies. She sighed. The Winx would have probably graduated without her. But most importantly she missed the ocean blue eyed specialist of her dreams. Frankly she was curious to know how Sky would have reacted to the news of a baby, let alone two. Any further musing was interrupted by a soft knocking.

"Come in." Bloom called.

Seconds later her mother arrived in the room and stood next to her. Leaning against the wall, Vanessa looked at her daughter's drawing. She chuckled.

"You miss them?" She asked.

"They're my best friends, how could I not miss them?" Bloom replied sorrowfully.

"Well it certainly shows in your work." Vanessa told her, pointing to the drawing.

In reflection of her thoughts, Bloom's pencil had drawn her and her friends in their enchantix form after Valtor's defeat. They all looked so happy, so care-free.

"Bloom, why did you ask the doctor if she misses her friends?" Vanessa asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know." Bloom admitted sadly. "I guess I just wanted to see if she had ever felt my pain."

"What pain?" Vanessa interrogated.

"The Void." Bloom replied. "They were a piece of me; they were the only ones who knew me, the only ones to see me. And now they're missing leaving a hole in my heart that constantly bleeds for them."

Vanessa listened quietly to her daughter's lament.

"They're gone, leaving me defenceless, everything I had is gone." Bloom finished miserably.

"Bloom you made this decision." Vanessa spoke. "You abandoned your friends and you're now feeling the regret."

"I did not abandon my friends!" Bloom exclaimed hotly. "I did what I thought was best."

"No you didn't." Vanessa told her calmly. "Why did you leave Alfea?"

"I thought it was best!"

"For who?" Vanessa asked losing her calm demeanour. "You really thought leaving your friends, boyfriend and a place which practically in danger every other month was best?! You miss them and I'm sure they miss you."

Bloom stayed silent finding her drawing interesting. Vanessa sighed in defeat. Deciding she wasn't going to get much more out her, she walked out the door.

"I hope you know the real reason you left." Vanessa said before leaving. "Good night."

Upon her exit she left Bloom pondering, maybe even questioning.

Why did she leave Alfea?

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is waaaaaaaaay long overdue. I had writer's block and a stupid ban from my laptop. Any way so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. Almost forgot. Due to school starting soon for me updates will now be infrequent.**

**Arctica**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Diaspro Returns

(Magic Dimension, Red Fountain College, Four weeks later since Bloom's disappearance)

The last four weeks without Bloom was rough on the Winx, Specialists and Sky especially. When Ms. Faragonda and Griselda had returned from their search on earth the Winx and Sky had bombarded her with questions. Keeping true to their promises to Bloom they said nothing of her pregnancy or whereabouts. They had merely said they had not seen nor heard anything of Bloom from her parents.

Of course this did not settle lightly with the Winx. Many a time they had tried to sneak to earth to carry out their own search party. Because of this Ms. Faragonda had kept an extra careful eye on them. After numerous failed attempts the Winx gave up and mourned their loss in their own ways.

Stella, the Queen of Fashion wore only black for a week and was less talkative. Musa no longer played anything but blues or funeral tunes. Aisha was less enthusiastic about being active and her dances lacked energy. Unknown to anyone even Helia, at night while she was alone in her dorm. Flora would often break down into quiet sobs longing for her lost roommate. She still cried a little around the others. Out of all the girls, Techna seemed the most unaffected. This is because on Zenith people often ignored their emotions in order to get a task done. In this case Techna did the same but even she couldn't do it forever. Occasionally her sorrow showed in her creations or work. Although the truth had hit the Winx club hard it had hit Sky a hundred times harder.

When he first discovered her disappearance he too went in search. After zero success he had barricaded himself in his dorm (much to Brandon's annoyance.) and cried silent tears, willing her to come back to him. By the second week Brandon had convinced him to get out of the room and re-join society. Unfortunately when Ms. Faragonda had announced the search a failure he went totally of his rocker and threw a fit. Everything in his path was destroyed by a blue phantoblade. Thankfully, due to some tranquilizer darts Riven usually kept for his dragon, they literally stabbed Sky with one and knocked him out cold for a full day and kept him calm for the rest of week. Eventually it wore of leaving him sullen, sulky and forlorn. Sometimes he would snap angrily at happy, lovey dovey couples in the park or his sight and or at his friends who patiently put up with it, even the heart of stone Riven. Now most of the time, he would stay in silence or just walk away when he saw his friends with their girlfriends.

Momentarily Sky was in his unusually untidy room which he shared with Brandon. While the others were out with their girlfriends, Sky had decided to stay alone and work out on his own. The depressed blonde laid shirtless on a bench press lifting weights deep in pensive thought.

'_Why would Bloom leave_?' Sky thought. '_Did I do something wrong?'_

He mentally face palmed himself.

_'__Of course I did something! I had sex with her!'_

His frown left his face, to be replaced with a thoughtful look.

_'__Should I have done it? She was seriously drunk and I was only buzzed. I could've thought clearly. I could have thought of the consequences.'_

He paused his lifting halfway up and continued his thought.

_'__She was so drunk; she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. As a matter of fact she shouldn't even remember our 'ride'. Her hangover should've made sure she didn't remember.' _All these thoughts brought up another question. _'Was he a bad guy because he took advantage of his girlfriend's drunkenness?'_

He thought back to the night where they both lost their virginity in wild ecstasy.

_They were in a new bar Riven had suggested. He and Bloom were at the counter sitting on bar stools while the others were dancing on the dance floor. Bright flashing lights and loud noise surrounded them. The room itself was like a furnace with everyone dancing against each other. Bloom sat with him and drank a cola while he had a beer. After tasting his beer she spat it back out much to his amusement, declaring it the worst thing she had ever tasted. That fateful night was the night of Valtor's defeat. When Riven had suggested it Flora and Helia had quickly and politely declined for a more peaceful and quiet scene._

_After much persuasion, Bloom had decided to finally get an alcoholic beverage called The Life Wrecker, mostly because it looked pretty. The drink mostly contained magical elements such as: pixie dust, nectaranium and Biltzen. The drink was sparkly, polychromic, tasted of vanilla and black cherry and came with a rose. In order to drink this one must have a high alcohol tolerance which Bloom did not have. On the first sip Bloom was buzzed, halfway through the martini glass she was dancing on table tops. By the time the glass was drained him and Bloom were skinny dipping in Lake Roccaluche making quite a commotion. It was rather surprising Daphne hadn't heard._

The ringing of Sky phone awoke him from his daydream startling him into dropping his weights on to his chest. After taking the weights off his chest and rubbing the pain away he anxiously picked up the phone.

"Bloom is that you?" He asked eagerly.

"Sky? What mockery is this?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"Father, forgive me, I thought you were Bloom." Sky replied disappointed.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about her." Another familiar voice said only this time feminine. Apparently both his parents were speaking to him.

"Wait, I'll put you on video." Sky told them.

After activating the app on his phone the holographic image of his parents appeared in front of him. There were a big bellied man with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes wearing royal attire standing alongside his wife who had long red hair, green eyes and slim shape. She also wore royal attire.

"Why do want to talk to me about Bloom?" Sky questioned curiously.

"Bloom is missing, correct?" His father King Erendor asked.

"Yes." Sky replied slowly.

"Have you since then thought of moving on?" Queen Samara queried gently.

"I have been told." He grumbled. Suddenly suspicious he asked, "Why?"

Erendor and Samara were never interested in Sky's relationships. Samara may show so interest but not this much. Erendor would not care unless it benefitted the kingdom.

"Well…" his mother started.

"We are re-betrothing you to the Princess of Isis." His father put bluntly.

"WHAT!" Sky yelled. "You're going to marry me off to that dictatorial, spoiled brat!"

"She is not a bad girl." Samara scolded. "She is a lot better than that commoner you call a girlfriend."

"That's the statement of the year." Sky laughed harshly. "You should have seen her during my junior year. Date her and come back to me."

"Son, you will marry the Princess of Isis!" His father said angrily. "It is your duty!"

"Why is it my duty?" Sky demanded angrily.

"Erendor, you started off to harshly." Samara reprimanded her husband. She turned to Sky. She being the calmest of the three began to explain. "Queen Amethyst and King Zultanite, Diaspro's parents-"

"Those eccentric weirdos." Sky murmured.

"Sky this is no laughing matter. They are threating us with war!" Erendor snapped.

Sky was stunned. He stared at his parents shocked almost dropping his phone. He shook his head in an effort to gather his thoughts. He continued to stare in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Sky asked. "Why?"

"Yes, we would joke about that." Erendor mumbled.

The other two ignored him and continued.

"They had always demand you marry their daughter," Queen Samara stated, "They only stopped upon discovering you had already found a girlfriend but now Bloom is missing…" She trailed off allowing Sky to put the pieces together.

Sky sat on his bed, unmoving with shock as he tried to grasp at the news given. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence Sky tried speaking again.

"So because Bloom is missing, I have to marry Diaspro." Sky said quietly.

"Unless you are able to produce Bloom, they expect it of you." Erendor said desolately.

"They gave us two weeks to make a decision before declaring war." Samara said softly.

Sky thought long and hard about the situation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll do it." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Bloom."

"Sky, give up on that silly fantasy!" Erendor said indifferently. "She could not have cared if she left without a good bye or an explaination."

Sky pondered his father's words before replying, "No, Bloom cared for and loved me. I will protect my kingdom even if I have to give up my one true love."

Queen Samara and King Erendor smiled pleased with his decision. His father took off, most likely to alert King Zultanite.

"Sky, thank you!" Samara said giddily. "You have just saved many lives by agreeing. There will be no war!"

Sky smiled weakly at his mother before hanging up. Lying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling wondering if he done right thing.

-Line break-

Within the hour the other Specialists had arrived home and were going to bed. Helia and Timmy, Riven and Brandon went to their rooms respectively. Brandon stood in the hallway outside his bedroom door slightly reluctant to go in his dorm. Usually sharing a room with Sky was a breeze; he was a nice guy, not a quarrelsome like Riven. That was before Bloom went M.I.A.

Brandon sighed. "I Might as well go in, it's not like I can sleep in the hall or on the couch again."

He took a deep breath and entered the dreaded room. To his surprise he didn't find Sky pumping weights and cursing under his breath. Instead he found Sky lying in bed staring at the ceiling lost in his own silent, conflicting thoughts. Brandon released the breath he was holding.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.

"Diaspro." Sky answered thoughtlessly.

"Why?" Brandon asked again. He started to brush his teeth.

"I'm thinking of dating her." Sky said.

From the bathroom, Sky heard a spit take followed by a gagging sound. Brandon practically flew out with his face covered in residual toothpaste covering the areas around his mouth and his brown eyes like dinner plates.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Brandon yelled.

"You guys were telling me to move on." Sky replied truthfully.

"Not with her!" Brandon said running his hand through his hair. He worriedly asked, "Why?"

Sky thought first and decided not to tell Brandon what was going on back home. "I have decided to give it another try. See how far we can get, you know?"

"No." Brandon shook his head. "What about Bloom?"

"She didn't care for me." Sky said emotionlessly.

Brandon edged away from Sky retreating into the bathroom to recommence the brushing of his teeth. He brushed slowly wondering what the hell happened to best friend in his absence. This was not the Sky he knew. In fact the Sky he knew was slowly decaying leaving a hollow shell in its place.

"So, you have given up on finding Bloom then?" Brandon asked carefully.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Your parents had no say in the matter?"

"What are you? A cop?"

"This is completely your choice?"

"Am I under oath?"

Brandon sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers from him. He looked over to his friend who was now lying with his back to him. He sorrowfully wondered what was becoming of his best friend and girlfriend. Sky was slowly becoming a Riven 2.0 and Stella seemed to be gradually turning Emo. He sighed once again and switched of the light.

"Good night buddy."

"Night Brandon."

**AN: As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. Thanks for reviews.**

**Arctica.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Diaspro

Sky stared into his cup bored to death by Diaspro's excessive talking. He sat at a little table outside of the Dragon Heart café with Diaspro opposite him. Even though it was a few minutes past six in the morning people were bustling past making their way to work. No one paid heed to the bored prince and the talkative princess. Sky sat with his head propped up on his hand while his other fiddled with a packet of sugar.

Sky took a sip of his stale latte as he pretended to listen to Diaspro drone on about some pointless topic. In all honesty he just wanted to go back to bed and sleep but for the sake of his roommate's sanity and his kingdom's safety he brought her to the café in an effort to wake himself up and so Brandon won't go to Omega for regicide.

But seriously, who comes practically breaking down someone's door in the early hours of the morning? Apparently, Diaspro. Poor Sky and unfortunate Brandon were awakened by Diaspro in that ill-fated way along with the whole floor. When Sky had opened the door grudgingly he was met with a warm bear hug from the girl. In order to be polite Sky hugged her back while trying not to be surprised that she was in front of room at the hour. After inviting her in, he seated her on the couch and asked her how she had been. The Great Dragon knows that was mistake. That simple question had led to a tirade about how her hand maidens messed up some simple task. (Though no task was simple with Diaspro.) She was silenced by an aggravated Brandon nailing her in the head with a pillow which led her on a whole new tirade.

The absent minded Sky was jolted from his thoughts by the snapping of Diaspro's fingers.

"Sky, are you listening to me?" Diaspro asked annoyed.

"Hm." Sky said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just a little sluggish."

"Please try to stay awake." Diaspro replied exasperated. "I'm trying to plan our wedding."

Sky suddenly became attentive. "Our wedding? Isn't it a lot to soon for that?"

"Finally you're paying attention." Diaspro said delighted. "I thought so too but we've dated before, so it doesn't really matter."

"Our wedding?" Sky asked again.

"Yes, say in tune with the programme." Diaspro said irritated. "Our colour scheme is going to be tricky if use both our planets national colours."

"You're already planning our wedding?" Sky asked dimly.

"Did I not answer you twice already? Yes." Diaspro said displeased. "Why are you so slow today?"

"It may have something to do with the fact you woke me before the crack of dawn." Sky muttered angrily.

"Pardon?" Diaspro asked.

"Nothing." Sky said quickly. He then said, "Diaspro we haven't even started dating yet."

"Not officially." She replied cheerfully.

Sky stared at her strangely wondering if she was in her right mind. She then took a packet of sugar and stirred it in to her Earl Grey tea. She calmly drank her tea daintily.

"So, what happened to Bloom?" She asked bored.

"She disappeared no one can find her." Sky told her sullenly.

"So sorry." Diaspro said uninterested. She continued to stir her hot beverage. "But it really is for the best."

Sky raised a brow as he stared stone faced. "Really? How is that?"

"Think about it, you have me now." Diaspro replied.

"That's a constellation, how?"

"You figure that yourself."

"Why the sudden interest in Bloom? You hated her and you don't even sound remorseful in the slightest."

Diaspro laughed quietly into her tea. She placed it on the table gently and stared at Sky with bright amber eyes that glinted wickedly.

"It is true." Diaspro chuckled lightly. "I never did care for the red headed cur."

Sky's hands balled into fists. "Watch your mouth!" He snarled.

"Oh, Sky. It's adorable how loyal to her you are." Diaspro laughed. "She left you and I am confident she never did care for you only your title."

"So, like you." Sky spat back.

"Of course not." Diaspro reached for his fist. "I care about you; you just need to let me prove it."

Sky pulled away and stood. He stared at Diaspro angrily wishing he could pull out his phantoblade and slit her throat. Instead he turned and stalked away. Most likely back to bed.

"Bloom loved me before she had any idea of my title." Sky said stonily.

As he walked away he heard Diaspro mutter something.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Diaspro muttered.

-Line Break-

(Red Fountain College, Brandon and Sky's Dorm)

After being awoken by Diaspro, Brandon had reluctantly gotten up, had breakfast, showered and dressed all within the hour. He wore a grey polo shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Right now he was debating whether to hang a whole day with Stella at a carnival downtown or hang with the guys all day. Finally making a decision he texted Stella.

_Hey Stel, feel 4 a d8 l8r?_

Minutes later he got a reply.

_Not 2day maybe tmar._

Brandon sighed and threw his phone carelessly on his bed and quickly flopped down behind it. Usually Stella would jump at the chance to spend a day with him even if it meant doing something he liked that she hated.

_'__Stella's being so distant and depressed.' He mulled. 'She's even lost her glow. Maybe I could take her to that place Celestial-'_

His thoughts were shattered by the slamming of a door. He sat up quickly.

"Sky, is that you?" Brandon called out.

"Yes." Came the agitated answer.

Brandon got up and walked into the living area to find Sky scowling at the door meanly then kicking it angrily. Brandon raised a brow at his strange behaviour and sent him a look. Sky took notice and explained.

"Diaspro and I had a spat." Sky explained.

"So you need to take it out on our door?" Brandon asked. "About?"

"We had a date and she pissed me off so I left." Sky explained. "And knowing Diaspro-"

"She's on her way like a raging bull." Brandon said with a sigh. "Well I can't exactly sympathise you. You did choose to date her."

Sky made his way towards the small kitchenette with Brandon following behind. "I suppose."

"So, how exactly did she annoy you?" Brandon asked leaning in the door frame.

"Talking nonsense about Bloom." Sky replied rolling his eyes. "Plus being Diaspro."

Brandon shrugged and watched his friend chug a tall glass of water.

"It's still beyond me why you started dating her in the first place, AGAIN!" Brandon said. "Seriously the Magic Dimension is full of other girls."

Sky ignored him deciding not to tell him the true reason. But Brandon wasn't giving up easily. He tried again.

"You know, this almost seems as if your parents had a say in this thing."

Silence.

"I don't think this is your choice."

More silence. Brandon was about to start again but a hammering knock and loud yell echoed through the school.

"SKY!" The voice yelled.

"Sky, your she-devil is here." Brandon joked.

"For Arcadia's sake!" Sky cried exasperated.

Brandon rolled his eyes and went to answer the door before Codatorta came and started yelling his head off. He opened the door to find an impatient and furious Diaspro. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. It's time to have revenge for that early wake up call.

"Yes?" Brandon said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile to match. He posed in the doorway and batted his eyelashes. "Were you looking for moi?"

At that moment he did a perfect Stella which frustrated Diaspro even more.

"No, you babbling buffoon!" She yelled angrily. "I'm looking for the Sky o-"

Brandon cocked his head and frowned.

"Silly girl, you have to look outside." He told her. "Please do, it's rather lovely this time of day. Lots of peaches and pinks."

"Not THE SKY-" Diaspro yelled angrily.

"But you just told me the sky." Brandon said. "Do you want Skye at Alfea maybe?"

"No, you idiot!" Diaspro screamed turning a lovely shade of crimson. "Your roommate, Sky!"

"You silly girl why didn't you say so?" Brandon shook his head. My, he was a good actor. "He's in there."

Diaspro shoved the guffawing Brandon out of the way and storm in to the dorm. She quickly found Sky in the kitchenette calmly sitting drinking a soda.

"Jerk!" She yelled accusingly. "How could you treat me that way?"

Sky took a long sip before answering. "Quite easily actually."

"Listen well, I am a princess," Diaspro said through gritted teeth, "Treat me like one. You need to behave gentlemanly towards me not act like some lowly common jerk!"

"Then why can't you behave like the nice, quiet girl I was once betrothed to." Sky questioned.

For a while the tension in room was thick enough to be cut by a knife. No one spoke willing to stay in silence. Brandon who did have a clue what was going on broke it.

"Um… I'm going to head over to Stella's." Brandon said quietly exiting.

After Brandon's departure the two continued in silence for about five minutes in a staring match. Then Diaspro spoke significantly calmer.

"Let's strike a deal, Sky."

Sky raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"Let's go back to the way things were before Bloom." Diaspro said. "The way we were at first. The way we had once loved each other." Diaspro held out her left hand. "Deal?"

Sky thought it over carefully. He stood up and stared deeply into Diaspro's amber eyes looking for any trace of deceit, betrayal or lies and found none. He held out his left hand.

"Deal."

**A/N: I know this is late but I have warned you guys that updates will be infrequent due to me being back to school. Anyway important stuff, I do plan to finish this story and I have realized I may have to do a sequel. Also curse for working so suckish over the past three days. Moving on, Please review, any questions, concerns don't hesitate to ask.**

**Arctica**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am alive. So I have some free time and decided to update. A friend of mine helped me edit this so he will be making a guest appearance.**

Chapter 9

An Old Friend

(Earth, Gardenia, Vanessa's Floral Delights)

Once again we have found Bloom working in her mother's shop along with Kiko and Purr who entertained any young children who happened to enter. But with summer approaching business dwindled more each day which meant Bloom, Kiko and Purr had to find some way to entertain them, which was usually mischief. And this did not work well for Vanessa. By the fifth day with little customers Vanessa cracked after the third 'I need to see a psychologist, I'm seeing a flying bunny!' She made a suggestion.

"Why don't you three take a walk around Gardenia?" Vanessa told them. "Bloom, you haven't been anywhere since you got back, why not have a nice walk, you can show Purr around and it would do you some good."

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Bloom asked.

"Of course." Vanessa replied. "I have been doing it for at least two years. I'll be fine."

Bloom stared at her uncertainly but her pets hearing a potential outing began tugging her slim fingers and long hair dragging or at least trying to drag her out the door. With little choice she gave in to the pets and followed them to the door allowing them to exit. When they had left Vanessa sat quietly in a chair to read.

"I swear those two are preparing her for her forthcoming mother hood." Vanessa murmured quietly. "They act like children sometimes."

-Line Break-

(Meanwhile…)

As Kiko hopped in front and Purr flying around excitedly, Bloom slowly made her way down Paradise Street taking in the sights that were once familiar to her. The Sugar Sweet Bakery, Mid-West the Chinese restaurant, Cloud 9 nine bar, even the old worn down hot dog stand was still there.

As they walked past the well-known bakery, a wonderful smell filled their nostrils as it came from inside the building. And sure enough the two pets scratched at the door eagerly in an effort to enter which earned a giggle from Bloom.

When they entered the building the trio were pleasantly met with an even stronger scent of pure deliciousness from the various pastries surrounding them. Whilst approaching the counter a girl walked in balancing two trays filled with intricately done cupcakes in her arms. Upon seeing them she waved enthusiastically almost dropping the trays in her haste.

The Hispanic sixteen year old had shoulder length vibrant pink, curly hair (dyed to her parents despair) and hazel brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and knee length blue capris jeans. This excitable pink loving girl was named Kristy Raizmen, daughter of the bakery's owners Crisozo and Zara Raizmen.

"Hi Bloom. Hello Kiko." Kristy greeted cheerfully as she placed the cupcakes in their glass display. "Where have you guys been? Long-time no see."

"Hi Kristy." Bloom replied. "I've been elsewhere. You?"

"School, here, nowhere special." Kristy shrugged. "So, how come you're back so early?"

Bloom gave her a questioning look.

"You were back nearly two months ago."

Bloom was shocked and started to edge away. "Are you stalking me?"

Kristy laughed heartily and buckled over in laughter almost falling to the floor. This just worried Bloom even more. Finally Kristy stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Bloom that is the silliest thing I have heard today." Kristy chuckled. "Of course not. My brothers are."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Bloom said slightly scared. "How old are they now?"

"Um, six?" Kristy replied thoughtfully. Then she yelled. "Jax! Ramon! Cuántos años tienes?"

"Seis!" They yelled back.

"They're six." Kristy confirmed. "Bloom was asking!"

They soon heard feet thundering down the stairs. The identical twin boys appeared before them. They were identical down to the last freckle. They both possessed bright carrot coloured hair and beautiful sea green eyes. They even had the same nature. Rowdy, boisterous and mischievous, it was fairly easy to tell they made Kristy miserable. Only difference was Jax had his front tooth missing while Ramon had a small scar across his nose.

Currently they both stared at Bloom love struck.

"Hi guys." Bloom said smiling.

"Mi amore." Jax murmured happily.

"Si!" Ramon replied.

Kristy shooed them away back to where ever they came from and then turned back to Bloom shaking her head.

"The idiots." She said. "So, what are you having?"

When hearing that question Kiko who was quietly playing with Purr started to jump up and down frantically gesturing to lovely looking carrot cake with vanilla icing edging it and almond slivers dotting the top. The two girls laughed at the sight of the anxious bunny.

Kristy smiled teasingly. "I suppose you're going to have the carrot cake?"

"Yeah and," Bloom trailed off. Purr was hovering over one of the freshly baked cupcakes. "And one of those…" Purr moved to hover and sniff a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Never mind, I'll just—"

Purr moved again riding dangerous on Bloom's patience. Momentarily he hovered over some donuts. He started to move again.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND OR I'LL MAKE IT UP FOR YOU!" Bloom exploded.

Kristy jumped back clearly startled while Kiko jumped about two feet in the air. Kristy held her heart and stared at Bloom frighten.

"Um, Bloom who are you talking to?" Kristy asked warily.

Bloom turned visibly red obviously embarrassed by her outburst but a little surprised that Kristy couldn't see Purr.

"Uh, myself?" Bloom said shrugging. She regained her senses. "Um, I'm just going to have a slice of the carrot cake for Kiko, a slice of cheesecake for me and a butter toffee cookie, extra soft please."

Kristy still stared at her as if she was a bomb about to go off but got the things Bloom asked for. She then cashed the pastries into the register while Bloom pulled out a twenty from Magix to pay her. Kristy looked at the money strangely.

"Bloom, what is this?" Kristy asked bewildered.

Bloom then realized her mistake and swapped back the money with a normal twenty.

"Sorry about that." Bloom muttered.

"It's okay." Kristy replied cheerfully. She gave Bloom her change. "What country did that money come from anyway? It looks like Monopoly money."

Bloom laughed. "I've always thought that too. Bye."

Bloom then walked out with Kiko and Purr in tow leaving Kristy to her thoughts. Kristy leaned forward and furrowed her brow.

_'__She's hiding something.'_ Kristy thought suspiciously. In the background an oven alarm went off signalling the end of something. "Oh, my brownies are done! Time for chocolate sprinkles!"

Kristy then excitedly entered the kitchen all thoughts forgotten. Her only current thoughts were of brownies.

-Line Break-

Upon their leave of the bakery, our main trio continued their stroll around Gardenia passing many familiar places. As they walked, Bloom and Kiko snacked on their treats. Purr was exceptionally upset when he couldn't snack, but Bloom had reasoned with him that it would scare people to see a random cookie floating in the air slowly disappearing with tiny bites. So he had grudgingly given in and waited. Gradually they had made their way by the sea area of the little city which hosted the one of the popular teenage hangouts. The Frutti Music Bar.

Bloom turned to her animal companions and addressed the bunny lounging on her shoulder and the pixie cat on her head.

"Are we going in?" Bloom asked.

Her companions glanced at each and shrugged. Bloom ignored them and decided to enter any way. Once entering, the music that could be heard faintly from the outside became almost unbearably loud as it blasted through the building. Everything in the building seemed whimsical and brightly coloured with a strange fruit theme.

Bloom, Kiko and Purr ventured over to the counter where a man, most likely the bartender, was drying a glass. After helping Kiko up on the counter, Bloom seated herself on the leaf shaped seat that protruded from the orange half shaped counter. The minute she sat down the bartender put down his glass and his cleaning rag then walked over to her.

"Hi, can I get you something?" He asked.

"Okay. What do you serve?" Bloom questioned.

"Fruit drinks and fruit shakes."

"What would you recommend?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Well," He crossed his arms deep in thought. "The Berry Mix is a popular one, so is the Melon Shake and I suppose the Apple Orange Fusion is okay."

"I think I'll stick with the Berry Mix." Bloom decided. She then thought of Kiko and Purr. "Can I have a carrot juice and a glass of water?"

"Thirsty?" He chuckled.

Bloom shrugged and smiled in reply as he walked away. Bloom then turned her attention to the band that was apparently playing on the stage this entire time. There were three boys on stage playing. One on drums; he was dark skinned with a muscular built and dark purple hair. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and khaki cargo jeans. The second guy was playing the guitar; he had short frizzy light hair and light coloured eyes. He wore light blue jeans, an orange shirt with indigo, magenta and gray strips and blue sneakers with a small indigo scarf to complete. But the one that held Bloom's interest was the lead guitarist. He had short, semi spiky black hair and brownish black eyes. His skin was pale like Bloom's. He wore a plain unbuttoned white shirt which had a long sleeved red shirt with a dark blue line underneath. He had dark jeans and purple-red high tops.

The bartender returned with the drinks and placed them in front of her. She gave Kiko his juice and left the glass of water for Purr to subtly drink. With them satisfied she took her drink and sipped it while watching the band. As she sat there she found herself enjoying the music and having a good time. By the time her drink was gone the band were finished. The lead singer took the mike and started speaking.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out and listening to us." He said. "We should be here for the rest of week so come back if you like what you heard."

His eyes roved over to where Bloom was sitting. He looked surprised. He glanced again and smiled. He politely excused himself and walked over.

"Hey!" He said sunnily.

Bloom smiled a small smile. "Hi Andy."

"You're back." Andy said joyfully.

"Clearly." Bloom replied giggling slightly. "When did you start a band?"

"About a year after we broke up." Andy said

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"So, how long are you back for?" Andy asked.

"A year the most." Bloom replied. "And before you ask, I got back two months ago."

Andy scratched the back of his head showing that he uncomfortable with something.

"Well, we're playing for the rest of the week like I said." Andy told her uneasily. "Do you want to come and hear us some time?"

Bloom raised a brow. The usual confident Andy was being bashful. "Was that an invite?"

"I suppose?" Was his reply.

Bloom got off her seat, picked up Kiko, paid the bartender and then turned to face Andy smiling.

"I guess you may be seeing me tomorrow." Bloom told him lightly.

She then turned and walked out the building leaving a gaping Andy behind.

**A/N:** **As usual if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review telling me such or PM me. It's not hard just click the little button below this Authoress Note. Thanks to all those who review and favourite it makes me feel special. The title has changed because it is now more relevant to the plot as I have analysed.**

**Arctica: Right, to me this chapter was needed yet unneeded. You see the further we go in this story Andy may become a little more relevant, Dragomir?**

**Dragomir: I get what you mean, especially with the other chapters you've –**

**Arctica: Ooooohhhh, so Nervicited for the next three chapters.**

**Dragomir: That's not even a real word.**

** Looks at him scornfully. Arctica: It is now. So to everyone, goodbye till the next update.**

**Dragomir: See y'all.**

**P.S: This conversation actually happened.**


End file.
